


Just A Job

by alrightheresali



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has a nightmare, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Yang can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: "I count on them to keep me alive. They do the same. But that's the job. We don't confuse the two."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Just A Job

Yang wasn't a morning person. It wasn't because she liked to sleep in, but rather she couldn't sleep during the night. Her mind scrambled through random thoughts and feelings. Tonight, the only thing on her mind was what Harriet said that morning.

_ I count on them to keep me alive. They do the same. But that's the job. We _ don't  _ confuse the two. _

_ That's the job? _ Yang sighed and faced herself towards the window of their dorm room. The shattered moon shined through, brightening the room a bit. It was so plain compared to Beacon. Sometimes she missed it.

_ I should probably get some sleep, _ she thought, closing her eyes.

She just started to fall asleep until a noise snapped her awake. She scanned the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Settling her head back on her pillow, she attempted to fall asleep again only to hear the noise again.

"No..."

_ A nightmare _ . Yang was used to her teammates having nightmares back at Beacon, having a few herself. It was almost normal for them to happen.

She peered over her bed and studied Blake's sleeping form. Her ears were completely flattened against her head, eyebrows furrowed. She was clutching her pillow, knuckles white.

Yang heard her whimper again, she felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. She hated seeing Blake like this.

Pulling the blanket off of herself, Yang slowly lowered herself from her bunk and kneeled next to Blake.

"Hey, Blake," she said quietly, laying a hand on Blake's shoulder and lightly shaking her.

Blake only whimpered again, squeezing her pillow tighter.

Yang pushed some hair that had fallen in front of Blake's face to the side. "Blake, it's okay."

"No!" Blake thrashed her legs, breathing heavily.

Yang gently shook Blake's shoulder again in hopes to wake her up. This was the first time seeing Blake having a nightmare in a while and she knew exactly what it was about.

"Blake, please wake up. You're okay."

"Yang!" Blake screamed. She jolted forward, almost headbutting Yang. Her eyes were wide and moving frantically back and forth.

"Hey, hey. I'm right here." Yang searched for Blake's eyes. "Look at me Blake."

"Y-Yang?" Blake stuttered, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you're okay. We're okay." She cradled Blake's head to her chest as she rubbed soothing circles into her back.

Blake shakingly wrapped her arms around Yang and started to cry. Sobs caught in her throat, gasping for air.

"Breathe for me, Blake. Deep breaths."

"I- I'm so-sorry."

"Shh, It's okay. Just breathe."

"B-but I-"

"Shh shhh, we can talk later."

Soon enough, Blake's sobs died down and she started to calm down a bit. She sighed as she lifted her head from Yang's chest.

Yang brought her left hand to Blake's cheek and wiped her tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Yang," Blake said, looking down sadly.

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about." She moved her hand under Blake's chin and tilted her head up so she was facing her. "I'm not just going to lay up there in my bed and let you deal with this alone."

"That's the thing, Yang. I-" Blake paused. "Nevermind."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yang ran her hand down Blake's arm until she found her hand. She held Blake's hand and gently ran her thumb over her knuckles.

"I keep thinking about what Harriet said about how they just help each other because that's their job. Nothing more." She paused again, trying to find the right words. "Is that why you helped me? When we killed Adam, was that just part of the job? Because we're a team?"

Yang's eyes widened. "No! Of course not. It's much more than that! I care about you, Blake."

"I care about you too, Yang. I'm sorry, Harriet's comment freaked me out."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, we should probably get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah." Yang shifted her legs over the edge of the bed. "Goodni-"

"Wait!" Blake grabbed Yang's hand. "Do you maybe want to stay here?"

"With you? In your bed?" Yang blushed furiously.

"Yes, Yang." Blake giggled when she noticed Yang's face getting redder.

"Oh, alright!"

Blake moved closer to the wall to make some room for Yang.

They cuddled close under the blankets, legs tangled together.

"Goodnight, Yang," Blake whispered.

"Goodnight."

Yang watched as Blake fell asleep and smiled. She couldn't believe how close they were together. She thought about what Weiss and Ruby's reaction would be when they woke up.

_ I'm never going to hear the end of it,  _ she thought and laughed to herself.

She truly did care about Blake and would do anything to help her. She knew Blake would do the same. Being partners was more than just a job. It was a promise. A promise to always be there for each other through whatever was thrown at them.

_ Because that's what you do for the person you love. _

Yang leaned forward and kissed Blake on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Blake."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I literally haven't wrote a fanfiction in maybe six years, back in my Wattpad days  
> Bumbleby is my favorite ship and I needed to write a fanfiction sooner or later. :)
> 
> tumblr: littleali07  
> twitter: alrightheresali


End file.
